Two left shoes
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Lilly and Oliver are dating... Miley's the third wheel. She wants a special someone in her life and Oliver just wants to be friends with Lilly again instead of dating. What happens when Him and Miley switch places? Liley, and a tiny bit of loliver
1. I wish

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Also, this is just starting out as Loliver... It's going to be Liley I promise. Most likely headed towards being M rated I think... still working on it so I'm not sure yet. There is also a preview for this story on my youtube account if you want to check it out .**

** The couple...**

"Lilly..." Oliver whined as he hesitated. "We can't, you're parents are downstairs..." She ignored him and continued to nibble at her boyfriends neck."Mmm, you're dad will kill me if he catches us... " He knew he shouldn't even protest, if you say no she instantly wants to do whatever you are saying no about."Ahh... Okay that's enough, Seriously, some other time-get-your-hand-off-my-zipper." She just smiled deviously at him and continued not to listen.

_He's so cute when he squeals and rushes all his words together._ She thought to herself as she put his hand in her shirt... _Not as cute as...Damn it Truscott stop thinking about her, you will never hear her squeal. This is why we have to do this remember? _She started to give herself a pep talk as she pretended she was fascinated with everything she was doing at the moment to her, extremely shy boyfriend of a year and a half. _Just get her out of your system...let HIM get HER out of your system... _

Everytime she made love with Oliver it was because she need to get her out of her system...Miley... yes, I know what your thinking... her best friend. They were the three bestfriends in the world. Miley was just soo cute and oblivious. It was almost unbelievable that she didn't notice that every single time Lilly was about to kiss Oliver she would glance at Miley before doing so.

The new 16 and a half year old Lilly was...interesting to Oliver. He loved her, and ever since they started dating at her 16th birthday they loved eachother alot but about a month ago she discovered things that are more fun than just kissing. He liked it, yes, well... no...sometimes he liked it. The truth was, he missed the old Lilly, she was all innocent and cute, he never thought they'd ever do more than kiss. He felt wierd when she got like this... he knew he should be all for it..._She's the only girl I've dated and she's my best friend... I should tell her soon, I can't stand it when she says I love you and I say it back. I can't lie to my best friend it's just wrong. _She hardly ever acted like a best friend to him ever since she discovered this side of herself she would be mean to him and would boss him around untill she got what she wanted... if you catch my drift...He just wanted his friend back.

"Lilly?" He said in a demanding tone. " Do not touch that... Noooo my pants are staying o-." She pulled his pants down and shoved him on the bed, and then laughed "Geez Oliver take it like a man, you squeal more than I do." She said as she kissed him again.He tongue found it's way into his mouth as she rubbed his inner thigh, he couldn't help but moan when she did that thing with her tongue. Lilly was a great kisser and she knew it, she always took advantage of it as well. "Whoa... Ollie I think you're confused because little Ollie just told me he doesn't want me to stop." He instantly blushed and and just mumbled random words incoherently untill she shut him up but kissing him again, and she won, ofcourse, like always.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The third wheel...**

"I soo need a boyfriend." Miley said aloud to herself as she paced back and forth in her room, trying to think of somthing entertaining. It was Lilly and Olivers anniversary so she was home alone and as always she was lonely. She hated the fact that Lilly and Oliver were always happy. Well that Lilly always seemed happy with Oliver. He seemed a little off sometimes, but Miley never said anything. _He probably just had a boner or something, she never stops kissing the boy when they're around me... And Matt told me she was good when we went on that date Friday... how could he do that... talk about a girl when he's on a date with me... I swear I wasn't meant to date guys... _

Every guy that she went out with was a disaster... Jake had a big ego, Matt talked about how cute everyone was but her... and she couldn't get a guy as Hannah because she's have to tell him eventually and enough people knew her secret already. She just wanted to get a boyfriend and not feel like a third wheel. She wanted to be able to kiss her man in front of Lilly and make her watch as he acted like he liked it.

She loved Lilly and Oliver, they were practically her life... but this group kind of need some work done right now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The three best friends...**

Lilly collapsed ontop of Oliver, breathing heavily and resting her her head on his chest. "I love you." She said quietly. " I love you too." He muttered as he stared at the ceiling as if in a day dream. _I wish there was a way to tell you without hurting you, I wish I was your just your bestfriend again..._ He thought as he drifted to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She watched him for a little bit and then rolled over as well..._I wish there was some magical way that made it so that you were really her. _Lilly closed her eyes and fell asleep after another night of pretending. She could never be that passionate when she did those types of things to him, unless she thought of her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley had grown tired of pacing and decided to go to bed. She pulled back the covers and got into bed. _I just wish there was a way to solve this whole confusion. I wish that I was someone else... someone who could actually keep a relationship for as long as Lilly and Oliver have. _She thought as she slowly closed her eyes

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Author's note: sorry if the beggining's broing, I needed to fill in some background information before the story starts and get's all confusing.**_


	2. Miley

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Miley's Pov**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up feeling weird, I don't remember falling asleep though. I rolled over to see something I never thought I would... or at least never planned on seeing, I knew I shouldn't keep staring but I can't look away. My eyes just kept going back and forth up and down her body. I saw Lilly. Naked. She was laying on her stomach next to me, the blanket covered us both from the waist down. She looked so beautiful... you could see every little curve, partially her hips, her ribs, her shoulderblades, part of her... unmentionables. Her skin was just... wow... when it was uncovered. She looked so innocent laying there sleeping...

Whoa.Wait a second... How did she get here? Why was she naked? Whay am I naked and why did it take me this long to notice? Oh.My.God. Where are my boobs? Do I dare to look down... I swear if I have a- Oh god I do. Oh no.

I looked across the bed and saw his face... Oliver. My eyes widened. His eyes widened. I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow. He did the same thing. I waved. He waved. I was looking into a mirror. No. I can't be in Oliver's body that's just impossible. I moved to sit up but before I could someone grabbed my arm.

"You know you ain't going nowhere without a good morning kiss Ollie." She said sarcastically. I looked at her, her eyes still closed. "I'm waiting." She said as she opened them and smiled mischieviously. _Whoa... I can't kiss Lilly, no way, that is out of the que- _She kissed me on the lips about four times before she realized that I wasn't kissing back. She raised an eyebrow and looked at me funny. "Uh... sorry morning breath, don't wanna... you know..." I heard myself say in his voice."You are such a donut, If your tonuge isn't in my mouth within five seconds I'm kicking you outta bed." Lilly said jokingly... I panicked.

_I can't makeout with my best friend ewww gross. That is just, no I'm not even gonna think about it I need an excuse..._"I don't wanna get you sick either, cough, I have a cold, sorry." I smiled fakely, trying to hide my confusion, I have to get outta here and figure out what's going on. " That didn't stop you last night... when did you catch this so called cold?" She stopped smiling, she wasn't believing anything that I was saying. I didn't answer her I just stayed silent.She looked like she was gonna cry. I sighed loudly.I can't look at her when she's like this, whenever she's sad it's like looking at a puppy that just got kicked. T_he things I do for you Lilly..._

"I was kidding, Lils, you know I love you." I said in his voice again, wow this is gonna get hard to get used to. _Oh no, have they said I love you to eachother yet... they've been dating a while, they probably have..._ I leaned forward..._eww eww eww. _We touched lips. _Whoa. _She titled her head, deepening the kiss. _Oh my god. _She licked my bottom lip._That is not normal. _I felt her tongue touch mine... well Oliver's really. She moved it around and massaged mine with hers... back and forth. back and forth. back and forth. She's pretty good at this... _Whoa wait what is that?That was not supposed to happen. _

I broke the kiss and looked under the covers. Oh no. I groaned as Lilly giggled. "Well, I guess I was wrong about you not wanting to kiss me." She laughed even harder and pointed at my...excuse me, his... crotch.Straight up. No. That is not supposed to happen. I was supposed to make an excuse and get out of bed and barf afterwards, not get all excited. She probably thinks I'm a perve now. I mean that Oliver is a perve. "Um... I need to go to the bathroom." I managed to say, but I don't dare to get up...I'm still naked.

"You don't have to go to the bathroom to fix it Ollie." She said as she rolled her eyes and kissed me again. I am not supposed to feel that shock. I know it isn't right. "I need to go do something important... seriously I'm not going to go fix it, it'll go away... now where are my boxers, I don't want to get up naked." I said this all pretty fast. "Knowing you it won't go away, but your boxers are... next to the bed." She responded impatiently. That's great.She's mad at me. "Why don't you get up? It's nothing I haven't seen before. " _ewww didn't need to know that... well I should have if we were naked next to eachother, duh.. wow I can be stupid sometimes. _

I got up and got changed and Lilly just layed there the whole time and didn't say anything, she's just laying there thinking. I told her I had to go and she rolled her eyes and said.. "Ofcourse." I didn't want to make her mad, but I needed to figure this out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So here I am, standing at the end of my bed. Looking at my body, it's asleep. I've never had to sneak into my own house before but I want to know what's going on. I saw my body stir and then open it's eyes and look at me. "What the- oh my god." I heard my voice say. "Are you Oliver?" I asked whoever was in my body. "Uh... yes... why are there two of me?" He asked me, wow this is like talking to myself. "There aren't two of you. We sort of.. kinda switched bodies Oliver. I don't know how, but yeah.. and you also have a boner." He was staring at my crotch the whole time so that's why I told him. Then he grabbed my bodies boobs. _Men... _I thought as I rolled my eyes as he laughed.

"Stop touching my boobs and help me."

**Author's note: I don't know if this is as good as i thought it would be it's kinda wierd. but leave your thoughts I'd love to hear them.**


	3. Oliver

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Oliver's Pov**

**----------------------------------------**

"Stop it, how many times am I gonna have to pry your hands off those thing to get you to pay attention?" Miley yelled at me and slapped my hand. It's not my fault that I grew boobs over night and wanna touch them, sue me for being a guy. Anyways... I'm sitting here on Miley's couch, felling Miley's body, which I am currently stuck in. I keep getting yelled at for it, but it's kinda funny. I feel like I'm arguing with myself since she's in my body too. Although she's making me look pretty gay because she staring at me with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot in such a girly way that it makes me want to go read a playboy so that I feel like a man again.

"Stop standing like that and I'll stop touching your body innopropriately." I mocked her and put air quotes around innaproprietly. She's so funny when she uses big words it's hilarious. "Oliver..." She whined. "Stop joking around what are we gonna do? I don't want your body, I wanna be back in my own and I don't want to wake up naked next to your girlfriend ever again." _Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot about that. Lilly and I did it last night so Miley woke up with my body naked... oh man she saw me naked... she saw Lilly naked. Oh my god, I wonder if she told her... _

Miley answered my question before I could ask it. "She woke up and kissed me... well long story short..." I watched the girl in my body fidget with her fingers. "We ended up making out and then I came here because I got scared... I've never had a ... you know... before, and I don't know if it's from me liking her or... if it's because your body likes her." I just looked at her for a second, I can't believe I'm not angry. If only Lilly knew that it was Miley that she kissed this morning... I wonder if it would make her happy. I don't think she knows that I heard her that night that she said Miley's name. I was to scared to say anything...

"She gave you a- " I stopped and laughed. I couldn't help it... Miley sooo has it for Lilly. "Awww that is so cute... you guys didn't do anything else though right?" I was curious as to how far she went with my girlfriend. "No that's all we did, I told her I had to leave and she said ofcourse, and that was it... sorry but I think she's mad at you now." Miley looked sad... well at least I think so, I've never seen myself sad but I'd imagine that's how I would look. "Miley it's okay.. I um... kind of want to break up with her anyways, but I'm not sure how. Do you think you could do it for me?" I am such a coward... "No, you are such a coward." She read my mind, I guess.

"Well... you know what? These..." I pointed at her bodies boobs again.. I'm gonna cheer her up by making her laugh I just hope it works, I can tell she's stressed. "Are gonna be awfully fun to play with while I try to explain to her that I have become asexual and wish to break up with her while I'm still in your body." I smiled innocently hoping to make her laugh. It worked. "Okay fine, just quit it, leave my goodies alone." She tried to act seriouse but I can see through that smirk. "Make me." I challenged her.

She jumped on me and grabbed my hands and before I knew it we were tickling eachother and wrestling and laughing. We stopped when she finally managed to pin me to the floor... I would have won if I was still in my smokin oaken body."Are you gonna stop now?" She asked me between laughs. I was about to answer when we heard a door shut. We both looked and saw Lilly standing there open mouthed... this was bad.

Can you imagine what she thought... Miley and I looked real bad since we switched bodies it looked Like I was pinning Miley to the ground and knowing her she's gonna jump to conclusions. Miley jumped off me and and ran over to Lilly. "Lilly I can explain..." She started, but Lilly cut her off. "That's what you had to do that was so important... you had to come meet Miley to _fix your problem_?" She put air quotes around 'fix your problem.

"No Lilly, I'm not Oliver I'm Miley." She tried to explain as Lilly looked at my body like it had three heads.


	4. oh no! Not again!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Regular Pov**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lilly sat there in pure disbelief, after Miley and Oliver had explained everything to her. She was silent for a few endless moments, looking at Miley's body, slouching quite badly. It almost became believable because she couldn't imagine seeing her bestfriend slouch, and Oliver looked ... let's just say not-so-smokin' while he was standing there tapping his foot in a girly way and twirling his hair impatiently... _Either They are really good actors or they are telling the truth... but this is just rediculous, it's impossible. Isn't it?_

She stopped arguing with herself when she made a plan that she was pretty sure would work.She smiled evily and looked at Miley, who locked eyes with her and scoffed. "CHHH, what?" She asked... um yeah if that isn't a sign for Lilly what is? Anyways... "So... If you're really Miley... and Oliver's in your body, then Oliver won't mind if I kiss him will he? Because if he isn't telling the truth, I'd be cheating on him." She asked Oliver's body, who just nodded and then Miley looked at his nails, annoyed at the fact that Lilly was having fun with this. "I don't know, ask him, not me?" She said.

"Why would I be mad at you for kissing me? You're my girlfriend." Oliver snapped. Lilly smirked. _Eeek, Oh my god they can't be kidding, I can't believe it the first time I get to kiss Miley, it's just her body... ugh! No matter what it always ends up being Oliver underneath. Well... at least it's her lips though... _ Lilly walked over to Miley's body, leaned in, and got milimeters away...

Miley stood straight up and watched with wide eyes, this was wierd for her. _What would it be like to see us kiss? Will it be gross? Would it be hot? Oh man I do NOT need to get excited again... no sir._

Right when she was about to kiss Oliver she stopped and pulled back. "Wait a second... you said that you woke up in eachother's bodies? That means... Oh... My...God... No." She looked at Oliver's body in shock. "Please tell me I didn't make out with Miley.. Oh my god I did didn't I? That's why I thought you were acting wierd this morning, it wasn't you," _That's why all of a sudden you were actually good at kissing..._ Lilly thought to herself and tried the best to hold back a laugh.

"Awww Ollie I am so sorry." She said and then without warning, grabbed Miley's body by the neck and crashed her lips onto hers and moaned accidentally, She didn't want to show that she wanted Miley's body that bad, but since she did, she figured she would just keep going... _I may have made out with Miley, but I still haven't had her tongue in my mouth yet. _It took all of her strength to not smirk when she thought of this while she was kissing Oliver... She shoved her tongue into her bodie's mouth and ... she almost couldn't stand it. She hated that she was proven right... It was her bestfriend's body, but it was just her boyfriend that was kissing her back.

Miley watched this and her breath got faster and so did her heartbeat... she walked a little closer... about a foot away, she didn't want to disturb them, and she didn't want to get close and look like a creep. She actually felt kind of jelous in a way.. but wouldn't acknowledge it. When they broke the kiss, because of lack of oxygen, Lilly jumped because she was unaware of the fact that Miley had moved from across the room.

"Oh, Miley, you scared me..." She squeaked, before looking her up and down, her friend standing there blushing. " Um, Miley? you, uh..." She looked her in the eyes and pointed down, and tried not to laugh. Miley stood there confused for a second and then caught on..." Oh man... not again!" She groaned. "Whoa! I was the one that gave you one this moring wasn't I?" Lilly blurted out excitedly and walked closer to Miley as she backed up and tried to think of an excuse...

"Well, I , uh, you see-" She studdered while Lilly continued to advance on her bestfriend."Yeah I bet." Lilly responded and then grinned as Miley ran out of space and was backed up against a wall." H-hey, it was Oliver's body I can't help it, it just... well... um.. you know right now I technically just saw two girls kiss so... I have a reason." Miley argued and studdered at the same time.

"Yeah okay that's the excuse for right now... wait, no it isn't.The two girls were me and you. It turns you on to see me and you kissing?" Lilly had a playful twinkle in her eye as she interrogated Miley. "I uh... well... Screw it, Oliver... " She looked at him, signaling her to continue. " Break up with her already so I can kiss her."


	5. are you gonna kiss me now?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana **

"Uh Lilly?" Oliver said quietly. ""Yeah, we're over, through, just friends, got it." She said quickly without even glancing at him. _Wow, that was easier than I thought. _Oliver thought to himself as he sat down on the couch and watched Miley and Lilly staring at eachother... wondering who should make the first move... it was funny, he never thought about what it looked like to see him and Lilly together as a couple, and as he watched Lilly, dreamily looking at Miley in his body he realised it didn't look right at all.

Usually when there are two people together they just have this thing about them, like... _Like Miley and Lilly when the three of us hang out, they touch every excuse that they get, and they always have those goofy smiles when they look at eachother, and when they hug goodbye it takes about ten years, they just stand there holding eachother like they don't want to let go... wow, how could they be that blind? _

"Miley?" Lilly asked as she took her hand and entertwined their fingers. "Uh- Y-yeah?" She studdered nervously. "He broke up with me aren't you going to kiss me?" She gave Miley a pouty face and it pushed her over the edge, she couldn't hold it in anymore, she grabbed the blond by her shirt and crashed their lips together. It felt so..so.. _Oh man.. Do...not... down boy... stop it... aww man I am such a perve... Whoa wait... what's that?_

Miley started to feel dizzy as the pressure on her lips increased and Lilly kissed harder and tilted her head, deepening it. It felt like the room was spinning, everything was spinging, her and Lilly spinning, and then. Black. Everything went black as Lilly broke the kiss_**.Boom. **_Oliver's body hit the floor. Miley's body fell off the couch. Lilly stood there confused, both of them couldn't have fainted at the same time, that's impossible. she didn't know who to run to. Her first instinct would be to run to Miley's side to make sure she was okay, but she also need to see if her bestfriend was okay as well.

She knelt down on the floor next to Oliver's body and felt it's wrist for a pulse... _okay breathe they're fine_.

The she did the same with Miley's body... _Okay, they're fine, great, just unconcious... now what do I do?_

As if someone answered her question, Miley's body shook it's head and their eyes opened."Oliver! You're okay." Lilly squealed as she hugged them. "Lilly, I already explained to you that Oliver and i swit- " She stopped in mid sentance realizing that she was back in her own body.

"Oh my god, I'm back, In my own body Lilly, Ahhh I love you." She sceamed in happiness and without even thinking she automatically hugged Lilly and kissed her because she was so happy. It felt so good to finally kiss Miley's lips while it was really her ... and it felt so good when she kissed back,her soft lips parting slowly, and her tongue wetting Lilly's lips as she moaned, Oliver poking her shoulder... wait Oliver?

They broke the kiss and saw Oliver standing there looking annoyed at the two. "Are you guys done? Good, just so you know, my head is fine, and thank you for asking." He said as glared at them. "Sorry Oliver, just... caught up in the moment." Miley said as she blushed, Lilly giggled and then looked at Miley with a smirk on her face. "Your face is pretty red..." She gave a devious smile before continuing. " If you were still in Ollie's body, would you still be having that little problem right now?You know, that HUGE problem?"

Lilly tried to hold in her laughter as she Miley got even redder. "Lilly stop, you making this so much harder than it should be... " Then her eyes widened as she realized the double meaning to her words. "No that's not what I-" but she was cut off by Lilly's lips. "It's ok Miles, I was just teasing you." Miley sat up and pat the couch, signaling Oliver to sit down. "How did we switch back? That was really weird." He asked all confused and serious.

"Well, it was while Lilly was kissing me, right after she broke up with you... so it must have been... I don't know. Last ngiht I wished that I would fall in love with someone before I fell asleep, and then I kinda realized that I love Lilly and here we are." Miley concluded as she looked at Oliver. "Woah, that's wierd, because I wished something last night too, I wished that there was someway for Lilly and I to be friends again, and I ended up in your body because you are her best friend..." They both turned to Lilly who had gotten suddenly quiet.

"Ummm, guys... I think this is partly my fault too. You see... I kinda like Miley before all of this and well, last night... I .. well... wished to be with her basically." She didn't want to say it towards Oliver that she wished he was her because she thought it would hurt his feelings. "I knew it." Oliver said as her burst out laughing. "What?" Lilly asked as she turned red. "Lilly, do you have any idea how many times you called me Miley while we were going out? It was kind aobvious." He said, trying to act cool. "Oliver?" Lilly started. "Yeah?" He asked. "Get out. I want to talk to the love of my life alone."

She sounded kind of cruel but her knew she didn't mean it that way. He stood up and started to walk away but turned around half way to the door."I just have one question.. are you guys gonna do it?" He asked quietly. "Go." She yelled as she pointed to the door, and watched as he left, and then turned to Miley.

"So.. are we gonna do it?" Miley asked and she held back a giggle, but at the same time couldn't help but smirk, so she gave up and finally burst out laughing. "Stop it, this is supposed to be serious, come here." Lilly said as she grabbed The brunette's hands. "So, Are we dating? Or was it just something that happend because I really hope it isn't." She looked into Miley's eyes prectically begging for her to say that she loved her. As if she read her mind, Miley leaned in and kissed her on the lips lightly.

"I love you. I'm sorry for not seeing it, and I'm sorry that I was so stubborn that you had to wish for me and him to switch places for me to see it. I promise you that this isn't just somthing that happened that we're never gonna talk about again and be all awkward with, You get me so excited, and well, I think you know that because of previous incidents, but anyways,I'm kinda babbling... Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lilly grabbed the back of Miley's neck , pulled her as close as possible and after kissing her she whispered, "Yes, now... are we gonna do it?"

**Author's note: I think this is the end of the story.. I don't know if there's anywhere else I can go with it so I'll just leave you to you'r imagination ;)**


End file.
